geassalternafandomcom-20200215-history
Genderbendstats
List of genderbenders stats for quick reference: Please note this list includes personal size information just for reference purposes. For alternates their lifestyle might dictate variances. Male Euphemios the_roseprince Chest: 44in Hips: 40 in Height: 5 ft 9 in Weight: 160lbs Length: 7.2 inches (erect) Girth: 5.5 inches (erect) Body Type: Lightly muscled and toned but not excessive. Fairly well-proportioned. Female Gina miniskirtknight Chest: 40D Waist: 32 Hips: 36 Height: 5ft 10in Weight: 150lbs (mostly muscles + boob fat) Body Type: Muscular, which makes her breast size a little confusing, but it seems she somehow manages to balance a large chest and child-bearing hips with being toned. Although she is very muscular, she doesn't seem it under normal clothing...but Gina doesn't often wear normal clothing. 'Amazon' is probably a good word, here. She is the epitome of female voluptuousness mixed with raw power. Luluko empiricaljewel Chest: 34B (when not pregnant/breast-feeding) / 36C (when pregnant/breast-feeding) Waist: 24 Hips: 34 Height: 5ft 7in Weight: 125lbs (when not pregnant, goes up when she is, obviously) Body Type: Right now she looks fairly motherly. She is obviously a very beautiful and petite woman but thanks to the pregnancy and breastfeeding, she has a layer of baby fat to her. She is the largest Luluko right now because of this but it is all baby. When she has a lull between pregnancies and is not breastfeeding, she slims back down to a waif like the other Lulukos. gracedlies Chest: Waist: Hips: Height: Weight: Body Type: ilovemymaid Chest: 34C Waist: 22 Hips: 32 Height: 5ft 7 in Weight: 115lbs Body Type: Years of wearing formal wear and a lot of corsets have given Luluko a slightly top-heavy look as her tiny frame has adapted to being crushed into the 'perfect princess' look. She is not very active and thanks to her small torso could not be if she tried. She has grown up a delicate little flower and looks it, too. She could definitely do with a few dinners where she didn't have to eat like a sparrow but she somehow seems to carry off the waif-look. Like most of her sisters, she has an abnormal sized chest to her frame but she is not anywhere near as large as the more robust princesses. servantfetish Chest: 32A Waist: 22 Hips: 30 Height: 5ft 6in Weight: 98lbs Body Type: Severely underweight. Were this the normal world, she'd be slammed in an anorexia camp so fast but...this is Britannia and being a rake is considered fairly normal. Fairly. Despite being ridiculously thin she somehow carries it off and makes herself look almost ethereal instead of sick. Her personality also seems to somehow eclipse the fact that she looks like she'd snap if a gentle breeze blew past her. orangeloli Chest: 30B Waist: 24 Hips: 28 Height: 5ft 11in Weight: 132 lbs Body Type: Waif-like. She is tall and thin and looks even more willowy when near Millay. A little underweight but she carries it off and still manages to look healthy. orangesprincess Chest: 34B Waist: 24 Hips: 34 Height: 5ft 7in Weight: 125lbs Body Type: Identical to empiricaljewel!Luluko when the latter is not pregnant. Waif-like and taller than you'd imagine from far away. Very beautiful, somewhat supermodel-esque. yesbrother Chest: 36C Waist: 24 Hips: 34 Height: 5 ft 4in Weight: 110lbs Body Type: Petite but curvy, hourglass. Her life in the harem keeps her slim and she inherited more of her mother's figure. She has to stay looking perfect and doll-like for Schneizel. She often smells of slightly spicy body rubs and always looks moisturized and buffed as if she just stepped off the pages of a magazine. She is shorter than most other Lulukos. Most will get a sense of frailty from her despite her chest size and she looks like she should be admired but not touched in case she'll break. Rolette inhisharem Chest: 32B Waist: 28 Hips: 30 Height: 5ft 2in Weight: 105lbs Body Type: Small, toned. She has fairly small breasts and has an overall slim look to her. However, she can be fairly athletic when she has to be and that is reflected in her body. A little more robust-looking than Lulukos. Suzako naughtymaid Chest: Waist: Hips: Height: Weight: Body Type: yesmylady Chest: Waist: Hips: Height: Weight: Body Type: Stats taken from Afraid to ask (beware images of breasts, nsfw), Ideal Weight, Chest Sizes and wikipedia